Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Angel stays in LA with Gunn and Wesley while Spike takes Illyria to Willow to see if she can bring Fred back. At the same time a new evil is on the rise. Now Complete!
1. The Secrets Out

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 1: The Secrets Out

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: Angel stays in LA with Gunn and Wesley, while Spike takes Illyria to Willow to see if she can bring back Fred. At the same time, a new evil is on the rise.

Note: I know Wesley died on the show, but in this fic Illyria got there sooner and he was hurt, but not killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow was awakened to a rude jab in the ribs and a muffled order that wasn't recognizable as any human or demon language.

"What?"

"I said, go answer the door," replied Kennedy pulling her head out from under the pillow.

It was then that Willow realized that someone was knocking on the door. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little bit before five o'clock. She got out of bed and headed to the living room, so she could answer the door.

"Who is it?"

_"Open up Red."_

Willow's eyes went wide as she practically threw the door open.

"What in the name of Hera!?"

"Long time no see." Spike smiled at the red head.

"It can't be. You're _dead_ Spike."

"Always have been."

Willow gently reached out a hand and poked Spike in the shoulder before quickly pulling back her hand.

"What happened?"

"Let us in and I'll tell ya all about it."

"_Us_?"

Illyria chose that moment to step out from behind Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight. You popped up in Angel's office from the amulet as a ghost, became corporeal again thanks to a mysterious box, Fred got hollowed out by Illyria, you helped Angel take out the Senior Partners demon horde, and now Illyria wants out of Fred's body?"

"Pretty much," replied Spike.

The three of them had been sitting in Willow's living room for the last two hours talking about everything that had happened after Sunnydale was destroyed.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's impossible to completely destroy something, so Fred's soul is still floating around somewhere. A restoration spell should bring her back, but I'll need Illyria cooperation." Willow looked over at god-king.

"Will I become noncorporeal?"

"You'll be a bodiless entity capable of effecting the world around you."

"That's better then being trapped inside this suffocating shell. I will assist you."

"Great, I'll go see what I can dig up spell wise." Willow got up and headed into the other room.

"I'll give you a hand Red." Spike followed Willow out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I've got the spell and the ingredients set up. All I need is for Illyria to come over here and sit inside this circle of candles."

Illyria joined Willow in the circle.

"Oh great goddess, we gather here to request your guidance. Help us fix what is broken, help us find what is lost. Bring back to us what was taken. Let my will be done, so moot it be."

As Willow finished the incantation, Illyria fainted and fell back onto the floor. Spike picked her up and carried her over to the couch and set her down.

"How do we know if it worked or not?" asked Spike.

"We just have to wait and see," replied Willow as Illyria began to twitch slightly.

"Is that a good sign or a bad one?" asked Spike.

"It could be Fred fighting her way back into her body . . . or it could be an adverse reaction to the spell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying alone in a strange and dark room on a strange bed. She began to panic slightly and sat bolt upright in the bed and frantically looked around the room for anything familiar, but she found nothing. It was that moment that the door opened and in walked Spike.

"_Fred_?"

Fred nodded as Spike came to sit beside her on the bed.

"How ya doing?" asked Spike gently.

Fred was silent for a moment before she looked up at Spike.

"Where am I?"

"We are at Willow's place in Rio."

"Willow from Sunnydale?"

"That'd be the one."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Angel's in LA with Percy and Charlie Boy and we're not quite sure where Lorne is . . ."

"He left, just like he said he would."

"How'd you know?" asked Spike.

"I saw it," replied Fred.

"Did you see everything?"

"No, just bits and pieces of things."

"Why don't you come down stairs and I'll fill you in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night after everyone else was asleep, Fred had finally gotten up enough courage to look in the mirror.

"Oh my god!"

Spike had said she looked different, but she never thought she'd look _this_ different. Fred was so busy starring at her reflection she didn't hear the door open and nearly had a heat attack when she turned around and saw Spike standing in the doorway.

"You snuck up on me," replied a slightly out of breath Fred.

"Sorry Luv, heard you in 'ere and just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, just a little shocked is all. I never expected there to be this much blue."

"Red said it'll go away, you just have to wait it out."

"I can deal with the hair, but the eyes and skin are way too freaky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you two are heading back to LA?" asked Kennedy.

"Yeah, we should probably get back before anything happens to Peaches or the others."

"Wow, Spike actually caring about the well being of someone else."

Willow shot Kennedy a warning glare before she turned back to Spike and Fred.

"It was great seeing you guys again, especially since I though you were y'know . . . dead."

"Nice seeing you too Red."

"I'll call you." Fred gave Willow a hug before following Spike out of the apartment.

"We need to call Buffy," said Kennedy as soon as the two were gone.

"Why?"

"She deserves to know."

"But Spike doesn't want her to know, otherwise he would've told her himself."

"She needs to know."

"Kennedy, stay out of it." Willow turned and headed upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Buffy looked over at the clock which said it was just a little past three.

"Buffy, it's me Kennedy."

"Hey Kennedy, what's up?"

"You'll never believe who was just here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Going Back Home

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 2: Going Back Home

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks you."

"For what?" Spike took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Fred.

"For bringing me to Willow so I could come back."

"Now problem Luv, it was rather depressing without you," replied Spike.

"Still, you didn't have to do it."

"S'not the point Pet, I wanted to do it."

"See, I said you weren't as evil as you pretended to be," replied Fred with a smile.

"Don't let that get around, I've got a reputation to protect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buffy are you okay?" Dawn walked over to her sister and sit down next to her.

"He's alive."

"Who's alive?"

"Spike."

"Buffy, that's not possible," said Dawn sadly.

"It's true, Kennedy called fifteen minutes ago." Buffy looked at her sister.

"And said what?"

"Said that Spike and some girl named Fred came to see if Willow could help give Fred her body back. A god-king was using her as a shell," explained Buffy at her sister's confused look.

"If Spike is back, where is he now? And how long has he been back?"

"On his way to LA and several months now."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I have no idea."

"We could always go and find out," said Dawn hopefully.

"Maybe we should."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I look okay?" Fred looked across the top of the car at Spike.

"You look fine Pet, why'd you ask?"

"I just didn't want to freak anyone out with a half me half Illyria sort of appearance."

"You look all Fred to me." Spike closed his door and went to get Fred's things from the trunk.

"It's weird being back in control of my body. That sounded weird didn't it?"

"I know what you mean." Spike joined Fred as she headed toward the apartment building that they were staying at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fred!" Wesley scooped Fred into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Wes, I kind of need to breathe."

"Right, sorry." Wesley set Fred back down.

"Good seeing ya again." Gunn gave Fred a hug as well, although his was less intense then Wesley's.

"Good having ya back."

"Good being back," replied Fred as she hugged Angel.

"Does anyone know where Lorne went to?"

"Nope," replied Gunn.

"I wish he were here right now," said Fred.

"Wish and you shall receive."

Everyone turned to see the green skinned demon standing just inside the apartment.

"Lorne!" Fred ran up to the demon and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad you decided to come back, things just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Same here Sweetie, I just hope everyone can forgive me for turning tail."

"It's not your fault, I asked you to do something that went against your moral code. I don't blame you for leaving," replied Angel.

"Well I'm back now and I plan on staying, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God it's been awhile since I've been in LA," sighed Buffy as she and Dawn walked through the airport.

"Yeah, I remember coming here, but I'm not sure if it actually happened or not." Dawn followed Buffy through the crowds of people.

"I hope we can find Angel."

"Don't worry, I had Andrew do a locator spell. I've got the address in my pocket."

"Well look at you, all up with the knowledge." Buffy smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, well hanging out with Giles has it's benefits."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel and Wesley were sitting on the couch of the apartment reading various books that might help them fight the Senior Partners, while Spike and Gunn were trying to teach Fred and Lorne how to play poker.

"Can you play Texas Hold 'Em Pet?" asked Spike.

"Nope," replied Fred with a shake of her head.

Spike and Gunn exchanged a look.

"How can you be from Texas and not know how to play Hold 'em?" asked Gunn.

"I never learned I guess."

"Will soon fix that," replied Spike as he began dealing out the cards and Gunn explained the rules.

"You can tell how the different members of this group organize their priorities," said Wesley quietly.

"Yeah, but at least we have Fred back, that's a good thing." Angel looked into the kitchen where the young woman was looking at her cards and then at the cards on the table.

Wesley was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Angel got up and opened the door. "_Buffy_! _Dawn_! What a surprise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Why Hello There

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 3: Why Hello There

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Angel!" Buffy gave the vampire a big hug before stepping into the apartment.

"What . . . what brings you h-here?"

"I just came by to check on you."

"I-I thought you didn't trust me."

"I don't, and that's why I'm here. You see I heard something funny the other day and I thought I'd come check it out."

"What'd you hear?" asked Angel as Spike and the others came into the living room.

"I heard from Kennedy that Spike was back and he had been for quite some time now . . . and apparently it's true," said Buffy as she turned and saw Spike.

Spike watched as Buffy's expression went from bemused to angry all in a split second.

"Hey Slayer."

"How could you not tell me!?" Buffy stormed toward Spike, Gunn and Lorne backing away from at the same time. "After everything we've been through!?"

"Now you wait just a second!" Fred stepped in between the oncoming slayer and Spike, which surprised everyone.

"Who are you?" asked Buffy a little taken back.

"Fred, and you must be Buffy."

"How do you know?"

"I've heard all about you, the good _and_ the bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Buffy, now directing her anger toward Fred.

"Ladies, let's not fight," said Lorne trying to keep the two apart.

"Yeah, no sense you two getting into it." Spike went to move Fred aside, but she shrugged him off.

"Answer my question," demanded Buffy.

"It means you're not a sparkling clean as you want everyone to think."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? More like how dare you. I'm not the one who used Spike as a punching bag because I didn't have the stones to tell my friends that they pulled me out of heaven!"

"How could you two tell _her_ all of that!?" Buffy looked at Angel who looked away and then at Spike.

"It's my life too Slayer, I can share events in it with however in the 'ell I want."

"Well did Spike bother telling you everything he's done too or was this just a Buffy Bashing? Cause y'know he's not so perfect either."

"No one is, but at least he tried to make things right. He went out and _fought_ for _his_ soul, so he could make things right. He spent months insane and in pain over _you_ and the things that had happened between you two. You haven't even said sorry for all the crap you did to him."

"He tried to rape me!"

"Whoopity-doo! You beat the crap out of him and left him to _die_! And besides, Spike was a _vampire_ Buffy, he had no soul! You're human and have a soul, what's your excuse?"

"You've got a lot of nerve!"

"I'm just saying what everyone's been thinking! They're too afraid to say anything, because they've known you for so long, even Willow said so, but I don't give a damn what you think about me."

Buffy lunged at Fred, throwing a punch that connected with Buffy's jaw. This quickly turned into a fight between the two in which Spike grabbed Fred underneath the arms and pulled her away, while Angel got Buffy.

"You better keep your little Southern Belle in check Spike," warned Buffy as she straightened out her clothes.

"Or you'll do what, kill 'er? I don't think so Slayer."

"I wont kill her, but she'll definitely walk away with more then a few scratches."

"Listen to yourself Buffy. You came into _Spike's_ house and _attacked_ his friends and now you're talking about how Fred needs to be kept in check," said Dawn.

"What _is_ this!? Attack Buffy Day!?"

"You really are self centered," said Dawn.

"I think you should leave Buffy," said Wesley as he guided Fred over to the couch to sit down.

"We need to talk." Buffy glared at Spike.

"We'll talk later. Right now you need to leave and cool off," replied Dawn.

"Fine, come on Dawn, we're leaving." Buffy headed toward the door, but turned back when she saw that Dawn wasn't following.

"Dawn, come on."

"No Buffy, I'm gonna stay here and visit with Spike for a bit. Why don't you go see Dad for a while and then swing back by?"

Buffy glared at Dawn for a second before sighing.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay Fred?" asked Dawn as she handed the woman the ice pack.

"I'll be fine. I've gotten into worse fights with my brother before." Fred took the ice pack and held it on her jaw.

"I can't believe she did that. I mean, that was way uncool." Dawn took a seat next to Fred on the couch.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Pet."

"No problem," replied Fred, giving Spike a friendly smile.

"I still have to agree with Dawn. Buffy's actions were uncalled for. They'd be frowned upon if she were just your average woman, but as a Slayer she should have more self-control," said Wesley.

"I'll talk to her about it when she stops back by," said Angel from his seat in the chair on the right side of the couch.

"You'll have to wait until we get done talking, I'm sure she wants to rip me a new one." Spike looked over at Angel.

"I don't think she'll be ripping anyone a new anything for a while. Fred got her pretty good," said Gunn with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Buffy came back to the apartment, she had a large bruise marring her left cheek bone, a busted lip, a smaller bruise poking out beneath her shirt from where Fred had got her in the stomach. Fred on the other hand, only had a bruise on her jaw and a few scratches on her face.

"Spike, can we talk?"

"Sure." Spike got up and followed Buffy into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me? Dawn missed you so much."

"Well, I kind of had the problem of being a ghost for the first several weeks."

"And after that."

"I just couldn't do it and especially not after Andrew was 'ere."

"What do you mean?"

"He said you guys were settled in Rome and that you two were happy. I didn't want to bollocks anything up for you two." Spike took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Right and so that's why you went to _my_ best friend to ask for help with Illyria."

"Red's my friend too."

"Okay, so why didn't, you go ahead and tell us then. You knew it would come out sooner or later."

"We had more pressing matters at hand."

"Like what?"

"Wesley and Gunn in the hospital, Senior Partners, need I say more?"

"Okay, I can see you were a little busy."

"And still are," replied Spike.

A moment of silence fell between the two.

"I guess I should apologize to Fred."

"Probably."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Team Work

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 4: Team Work

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred looked up at Buffy from her spot on the couch in between Wesley and Dawn. The blonde Slayer shifted slightly from foot to foot and avoided making eye contact with Fred.

"I think the Slayer has something she wants to say." Spike nudged Buffy a bit.

"I-I just wanted to say that," Buffy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

Fred was quiet for a moment and then cocked her head to the side and looked at Buffy.

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry for hitting you as well," replied Fred with a smile. "It's just I get really defensive of my friends and family and you were awfully snarky with Spike."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Buffy looked over her shoulder at Spike.

"No problem Pet, I'm used to it by now."

Although this was supposed to help, it only made Buffy feel worse.

"See, I told ya we could all get along," said Dawn happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what exactly is going on here with you guys?"

The group was gathered in Spike's living room, Dawn had fallen asleep watching TV and so Spike had put her in his room so they wouldn't bother her.

"We're going up against the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart," replied Angel.

"And they would be?"

"An ugly three headed monster consisting of a wolf, a ram, and a vampire," said Gunn as he sat down and opened up his bottle of beer.

"Really? Never heard of them before."

"Not a lot of people outside the demon world have," stated Wesley.

"_Outside the demon world_? How am _I, a slayer_, outside of it?"

"You're not exactly on the VIP list Buffy." Spike looked over at the Slayer.

"Still, I should know about these things."

"And now you do," said Angel.

"Well talk about being the last to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Since we've filled you in, do you think you'd be able to lend us a hand?" asked Wesley.

The group had spent the last couple of hours filling Buffy in on the Senior Partners and Wolfram & Hart.

"I'm sure Giles and Andrew can dig up some research on them and I bet Kennedy called them as soon as she finished calling me."

"It's always good to know your enemy," said Fred.

"What do you think you could spare in terms of man power?" asked Gunn.

"We've got Faith, Robin, the slayers, Willow, Xander, myself, and Dawn which should be useful."

"Wait a second. You let _Dawnie_ fight?" asked Angel.

"She's not Dawnie any more Angel, she's sixteen, a whole year older then I was when I got into all of this. Besides, she wouldn't stop bugging me until I let come on patrol with me."

"So, with all of our extra help, we should be able to face the Senior Partners, just this side of never," commented Lorne.

"No, I think we'll be able to do it with the Slayer's help," said Spike. "Or at least we'll stand a better chance with 'em then without."

"I think if we could find a weakness we'd be able to do it without a problem," said Fred.

"Yeah, but finding one's the hard part," replied Gunn.

"Not with two ex-watchers and a watcher in training on our side," said Fred. "Wesley and Giles are more then capable of digging up some excellent research and Andrew's not that bad either."

"I'll give them a call tomorrow incase Kennedy hasn't already blabbed to them," said Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what!?" Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I called Buffy and told her that Spike had been over here."

"How could you do such a thing, especially after I asked you not to?"

"I thought she deserved to know," replied Kennedy.

"Yeah, well, what Buffy deserves to know and what's crucial to the averting of an apocalypse are two totally different things." Willow got up from her spot on the couch and began to pace the length of the living room.

"Apocalypse?" asked Kennedy.

"Yeah, apocalypse. You weren't awake when Spike told me what had been happening in LA. He had to hurry back because they were in the middle of averting the apocalypse."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" asked Kennedy.

"Because it was on a need to know basis. I needed to find a way to tell Giles so he and Andrew could start researching and _then_ once we had some sort of information to go on,_ I_ was going to tell Buffy. But oh no! You just _had_ to go and jump the gun on this one."

"What's wrong with Buffy knowing?"

"If she kills or injures Spike, which is likely to happen, because he didn't tell he was back, he wouldn't be of much use in a fight now, would he? From what I found out from Spike, we'd need all the manpower we could find to take out the Senior Partners."

"Well, why don't you go ahead and call Giles now?" suggested Kennedy.

"I did already. I had that part of my plan finished before you told me you called Buffy. I still can't believe you did that Kennedy."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I thought she deserved to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Thanks to all fo you who keep leaving _positive _reviews. Just to clear a few things up so I don't get any more reviews about how much this fic sucks, I'm not making Spike and Fred be together, this fic is Fresley with some Spike & Fred friendship and maybe a little Spuffyness. Also, if you don't like this fic, don't leave a review saying how much it sucks and then say you want to see what happens next. Make up your mind people, either you like it and you review which is nice or you don't and you don't leave a review. Thanks again to all who like this fic and keep leaving positive feedback!


	5. Doing What You Do Best

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 5: Doing What You Do Best

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Giles as he took off his glasses and cleaned them for what had to be the fifteenth time in an hour.

"Not yet Giles," replied Andrew as he searched on the computer. "You really need to calm down before you clean a hole in your glasses."

"This isn't your everyday apocalypse Andrew. This could be the battle to end all battles."

"The keyword there, _could_ be. This isn't a sure thing."

"That's why we must research it thoroughly."

"And that's what we're doing, or at least it's what I'm doing."

"Right, sorry." Giles sat down and picked up one of the ancient books that crowded the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what'd you guys talk about after I conked out?" asked Dawn.

"We talked about what Angel and everyone are going up against and I said we'd give them a hand with it." Buffy finished pouring herself a bowl of cereal and took a seat next to Dawn.

"How are we giving them a hand?"

"I've got Giles and Andrew researching their butts' off in London while Wesley, Fred, and Lorne are checking out their resources."

"What about Willow?"

"Red and her girl are checking out the demon world in Rio to see if anybody knows anything," said Spike as he came into the kitchen.

"And what's everyone else doing to help out?"

"Peaches, Charlie Boy, and myself are going out tonight to hit up the demon community and I have no clue as to what you two will be doing."

"What are we doing Buff?" asked Dawn.

"We're going to get a hold of Xander and Faith and tell them to get their butts over here, and after that we're taking Angel's place with patrol."

"Sounds like a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I found something," said Willow as she took her hands off the keyboard of her laptop.

"What?" Kennedy came over to see what her girlfriend had found.

"There was an incident a couple of thousand years ago in which a wolf, ram, and heart banded together to bring up the First Evil. The plan didn't work and they were cursed by the guardians to become one, but vowed to one day succeed."

"And in English that would be?"

"What I can tell is that a werewolf, a vampire, and some other ram typ thing banded together to raise the First, but it didn't work and they were cursed by the guardians, whatever they were to be a sort of three headed monster thing, but before it happened they vowed to one day bring the First back." Willow looked over at Kennedy.

"Do you think they're Wolfram & Hart?"

"Probably."

"And you think their goal is bringing back the First and use it as a weapon?"

"It's what it sounds like," said Willow.

"I'll call Giles and let him know." Kennedy headed for the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy had just gotten off the phone with Faith when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Buffy. It's me Giles."

"Hey Giles, have you found anything yet?"

"Possibly."

"Well go ahead and tell me what you've got." Buffy sat down on the couch.

"Willow found an excerpt about a wolf, ram, and heart banding together in an attempt to raise the first evil. They failed and were cursed to share one body, but vowed to attempt the resurrection again."

"And you think the Senior Partners are this wolf, ram, and heart?" asked Buffy.

"Yes, that's what appears to be so. I have Andrew researching the matter right now. Willow and Kennedy are planning on coming to LA within the week."

"Really?"

"Yes, Willow was checking into the tickets while Kennedy was calling me."

"Faith and Robin are bringing some slayers up sometime during next week."

"What about Xander?"

"He's supposed to leave Kenya Wednesday morning."

"I'll try to get Andrew and myself tickets as soon as possible," said Giles.

"Okay, I'll tell Angel and everyone the news."

"All right, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Giles," said Buffy as she hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you think the Senior Partners are trying to resurrect the First?" asked Angel.

"Willow and Andrew are checking into it, but that's what it sounds like to me," replied Buffy.

"That goes along with what we found out," said Gunn.

"Which was?" asked Fred.

"Some of the demons down town are talking about a Hell Mouth opening up around 'ere," said Spike from his spot standing next to the end of the couch. "It didn't make any sense at first, cause there isn't one, but the portal required to summon the First would cause the same sort of feeling."

"The only problem is trying to find something like that in a city the size of Los Angeles," said Angel.

"When Willow and Kennedy get here we can have them try a locator spell," suggested Dawn.

"That'd be a lot of help," said Gunn.

"I can research more on the First so we can try and find a weakness," said Wesley.

"We'll definitely want Faith to bring the scythe with her," said Dawn. "That was a big help when we had to fight the Toruk-han."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to stop the Senior Partners before the resurrect the First," said Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	6. It's a Sure Thing

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 6: It's a Sure Thing

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This looks bad, oh so very bad." Andrew looked at the laptop in front of him and then at the book resting on the desk next to it.

"What did you find?" asked Giles.

"Well, the book, the scroll, and the tablets all say the same thing, and it's not good news." Andrew looked back at the screen which was translating the ancient texts as he typed them in, quick translation software was one of the perks of working with equipment from the old council. "It's a sure thing, the Senior Partners are going to try and resurrect the First."

"Do you know the specifics?"

"Sometime soon, I'll have to cross reference this Z'Jan calender to our calendar to get an exact date."

"What else?"

"What's _orbis ater spina_ mean?"

"Well orbis is circle and ater is black and . . . oh dear lord." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"What's it mean Giles?"

"The Circle of the Black Thorn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was the only one at home when someone knocked on the door. Buffy and Dawn had gone to see their dad, Angel and Gunn were patrolling still, and the others had gone to see if they could get anything useful from The Hyperion. Spike got up and answered the door to see Willow and Kennedy standing on the other side.

"Been expecting you."

"We got here as fast as we could," replied Willow as Spike closed the door behind her and Kennedy.

"Well, welcome to our base of operations," said Spike.

"How many people do you have staying here?" asked Kennedy.

"It depends," said Spike. "Buffy and Dawn stay at the hotel, Peaches and Charlie Boy are usually 'ere. Wes and Fred go to his place at times, and Lorne's got a place not far from 'ere."

"Well, we'll need a bigger place once everyone gets here," said Willow.

"Yeah, everyone kind of moved into my place when I took Blue down to Rio." Spike sat down on the couch. "The only other place we can go is The Hyperion, but the Senior Partners know about that place."

"I can look around during the day and see if I can find somewhere." Willow set her suitcase down and took a seat next to Spike.

"That'd be good," said Spike.

"When are Giles and the others getting here?" asked Kennedy.

Spike didn't get a chance to answer because the phone rang and he had to answer it instead.

"Ello?"

"Spike, it's me Giles," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"What's going on?"

"We have an emergency of sorts."

"_Of sorts_? How the 'ell can you have one _of sorts_? I thought that was an all or nothing kind of thing."

"Andrew found some texts that mention the Circle of the Black Thorn as well as the Senior Partners, working together."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?" asked Giles.

"We've already got both of 'em practically knocking on our door."

"Well, Andrew and myself our in New York. We got an earlier flight and should be in Los Angeles in a few hours."

"What about Faith and the slayers?"

"I've called them, as well as Xander and they should be on their way as well."

"I'll let the Slayer and Peaches know."

"All right, well, I must be getting on the plane now."

"See ya."

"Good-bye Spike."

Spike hung up the phone and looked at Willow.

"Watcher and the boy are on their way."

"What about everyone else?"

"Should be 'ere in a day or two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm as serious as I am dead."

"There's no way we can go up against the Senior Partners, the First, _and_ the Circle of the Black Thorn." Buffy sat down on the arm of the couch.

"I'm just telling ya what Rupes told me," replied Spike.

"Jesus, we're not ready for this kind of thing," said Gunn.

"It's a little late to be getting him involved," commented Lorne.

The group fell silent as things began to sink in for them.

"I have an idea."

Everyone turned to look at Spike.

"There's no way in 'ell, we can take them all on at once, but we can if we get 'em alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Kennedy.

"They're at their strongest when all three of 'em are together, divide 'em up, you've just got three really evil organizations on your hands and divided up further, you've just got an evil bunch of people."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Spike's right," said Angel. "And I think I know a way we can put his plan into action."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles and Andrew arrived to find a very tense atmosphere at Spike's apartment.

"I can see Spike's informed everyone about the situation at hand," said Giles as he set down his suitcase.

"Yeah and we think we might have a plan," said Fred.

"Oh good, I was hoping everyone wouldn't wait to do the planning until I arrived." Giles took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "What's the plan?"

"The members of the Black Thorn are only a threat when they're together," said Angel. "If we divide up and hit them when each member's alone, we actually stand a chance."

"Are you planning to do this with the Senior Partners and the First as well?"

"The Senior Partners have minions that we'll need to dispatch and I'm the sure the First will have something up its sleeves," said Buffy.

"You seem to have a well-thought out plan," said Giles. "We'll just need to fill in the others and find the necessary supplies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	7. Here Comes the Calvary

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 7: Here Comes the Calvary

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith knocked on Spike's door and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take too long before the door was opened by Spike himself.

"Howdy stranger," greeted Faith with a smile.

"Hey," replied the vampire stepping aside to let Faith in. "Where's your boy toy and the slayers?"

"Robin's with the slayers at the hotel," Said Faith as Spike shut the door behind her. "I didn't think you'd have room for all of us here."

"And right you are," said Spike. "Red's looking for a bigger place the Senior Partners don't know about yet."

"I know they know about The Hyperion, but do they think we'd be stupid enough to go back there?" asked the dark-haired Slayer.

"I don't know," replied Spike. "We should ask Peaches."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you suggesting that we move into The Hyperion?" asked Angel after Faith brought up the idea.

"Yeah, I mean do they actually think we'd go back to a place they know about?"

"It is a pretty risky move," said Lorne.

"One that we wouldn't typically do," said Fred from her spot next to Wesley.

"What do you think Giles?" asked Buffy.

"The best hiding places are sometimes the most obvious," replied the ex-watcher.

"I can do some really powerful protection spells," offered Willow.

Angel was quiet for a moment.

"The Senior Partners won't expect it, so let's go ahead and do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow! This is _way_ better then Hotel Summers," commented Andrew as he followed the group into The Hyperion.

"Yeah, there's enough bedrooms and bathrooms for everyone," added Dawn.

"I'll get to work on the protection spells." Willow took her bag over to the couch in the lobby and began setting up the spells.

"I'd suggest we do a sanctuary spell, but that'd rendered Spike and Angel helpless as well," said Wesley.

"Well, if no demons can fight, then there wouldn't be a need for Spike and Angel to be able to fight," said Fred. "Right?"

"She does have a point," said Spike.

"We might as well do the spell just to be safe," said Xander.

"I'll need someone to tell me how to do it," commented Willow.

"I remember how." Fred walked over to help Willow with her spells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Imagine that, three hours later and a lot of elbow grease, this place looks decent to live in," said Kennedy looking around the now clean and organized lobby.

"I don't remember you putting in a lot of anything," mumbled Andrew under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"I didn't say anything," lied the blonde.

"I must be imagining things."

"Must be."

"The Hyperion is now protected from anything that walked, crawled, or dragged itself out of the Hell Mouth," announced Willow.

"What about those things spat back out?" asked Dawn.

"Got those covered too," said Fred.

"Great," said Kennedy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not used to having this much space," said Gunn as he helped Spike and Angel go through the boxes in the basement of The Hyperion.

"Yeah, after all those weeks crammed in that small ass apartment, it's nice to be able to stretch my legs a bit," added Spike.

"I just hope this works out as well as we want it to," said Angel.

"What have we 'ere," said Spike with a smile as he opened up a box.

"What'd you find?" asked Gunn.

"Are these yours Peaches?" Spike pulled out to very wicked looking daggers with curved blades and spikes on the handles.

"I thought I took those with us to Wolfram & Hart," replied Angel taking the daggers from Spike.

"It looks like you left behind a great deal of your weapon's chest." Spike pulled several more knives out of the box as well as a handgun.

"Where were these when we needed them?" asked Gunn.

"In between the office supplies and the hair gel," joked Spike.

"Ha ha, very funny," replied Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Please review!


	8. Prep Time Is Good Time

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 8: Prep Time Is Good Time

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy came down the stairs to see Spike and Faith gathering up weapons while Angel talked to the slayers assembled in the middle of the lobby.

"We're all going to the same cemeteries at the same times. We're just going to patrol different parts." Angel addressed the slayers. "Considered this practice for what's coming next."

As Angel finished talking, Spike took his place and Faith handed out weapons.

"We're dividing ya up into three groups, Peaches will take one, I'll take one, and Faith will take one. Stick together as much as possible, I don't want any fewer then three of you alone at a time," said Spike. "A good brawl gets all the baddies worked up, which means they're unpredictable. Don't assume that you know anything about the fight or your opponent."

"Okay, I want Vi, Stephanie, Chelsea, Rebecca, Megan, Alex, Jordan, and Danielle to go with Angel," said Faith pointing out the slayers as she called their names. "Jessie, Anna, Sara, Jade, Crystal, Kayla, Illana, and Harley go with Spike and he rest of you come with me."

Buffy watched as the girls filed out of The Hyperion and into the night. After the girls were gone Buffy walked through the lobby, and into Angel's old office, which had become and makeshift and cramped research room.

"Where are the other slayers?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, Xander and Gunn took a group with them to get some supplies and to patrol the docks," said Willow.

"And the others?"

"Giles and Wesley have a group researching with them upstairs and I think the rest went to bed early."

"It's weird seeing Spike and Angel getting along," commented Buffy out of the blue.

"Yeah, not as weird as Spike being Mr. Take Charge Rebel Alliance Man," said Andrew.

"It amazes me how you can fit in a Star Wars or Star Trek reference into everything you say, no matter what the subject is," said Dawn.

"It's a rare gift," replied Andrew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do vampires have to live in such gross places?" asked Anna, as she followed the others through the cemetery.

"Can't very well live in amongst the normal folks, now can they?" replied Illana.

"Okay, I get the need for secrecy, but isn't living in a cemetery a bit much?" replied Anna. "It's just _so_ stereotypical."

"Maybe that's the point Pet," called Spike without turning around.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"According to the movies, things that go bump in the night live in cemeteries." Spike turned to look at the girls.

"So? No one believes what they watch in movies."

"They might not believe it, but they certainly don't want to take the chance." Spike turned and continued walking.

"I get it," said Harley, another slayer. "They grow up hearing the stories, but not believing them, and yet subconsciously, they avoid putting themselves in a movie like situations."

"Exactly," replied Spike.

"So a cemetery is the safest place for baddies?" asked Jessie.

"Unless a slayer's around," said Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We haven't seen anything all night, let's just go back and find Spike and Faith's groups," said Vi.

"Yeah, if nothing's shown up so far, I doubt it will at all," said Rona.

"I've got a feeling this is just the calm before the storm," muttered Angel.

"What?" asked Vi.

Angel turned to look at the girls.

"It gets really quiet just before a bad storm hits," explained Angel.

"You think something's gonna happen anytime soon?" asked Rona.

"Probably sooner then we think," replied Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It think it's time we call it quits," said Faith as she sat down on a tombstone.

"I agree, we haven't run into anything this whole time," said a slayer.

"Let's head back," said Faith.

"Seriously," said another slayer. "I mean, what's the point of slaying if there isn't anything to slay."

"I just wish we had a lot more nights like this," said a girl.

"Boring?" asked Faith.

"No, calm," replied the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we head back?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, we haven't seen, but two vampires all night," said Jade.

"You guys go ahead and meet Angel by the gates," said Spike.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Jessie.

"Just patrol a little bit longer," replied Spike. "I need to get in my bit o' violence before bed."

"We can stay if you want," said Harley with a yawn.

"No sense in it," said Spike. "You lot are tired and when you're tired you make mistakes."

"Okay," said Illana. "I guess we'll see ya later."

Spike watched until the girls were out of site and then continued patrolling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Spike?" asked Angel once Illana and the others got to the gate.

"He said he wanted to patrol for a little while longer," replied Jade.

"I don't blame him," said Faith. "You get all riled up expecting a fight and when nothing comes your way, you've gotta go and find something."

"Should we wait for him?" asked Vi.

"I'm sure Spike can take care of himself," replied Angel as he headed out of the cemetery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was walking through one of the parks in LA, when he came across a group of five vampires. They were gathered in a circle and as Spike got closer he could see that there were two teenage girls in the middle of the circle.

_Finally, a decent spot of violence._ Thought Spike as he walked toward the group.

Spike pulled out his stake and had one of the vampire's dusted before the other four even knew what was going on. The two girls took the moment of distraction and made a break for it.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to play with your food?" Spike watched as the vampires moved in.

"Like you don't?" asked one of the vampires, who had on a letterman's jacket.

"Not my taste," replied Spike as a second vampire lunged at him.

Spike grabbed vampire number two by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

"You've got a lot of nerve," growled the jock as he swung at Spike.

Spike dodged the blow and threw one of his own which connected with the jock's jaw. Vampire number three tired to sneak up on Spike, but Spike threw his fist up without even looking and hit the vamp in the face and then he spun and around and staked the vampire. By now vampire two was back on his feet and came back and nailed Spike in the back of the head with a beer bottle he found lying on the ground.

"Now that wasn't nice," growled Spike as he kicked vampire number two in the ribs and staked him in one fluid motion.

"Who exactly are you?" asked the jock as he threw a punch at Spike's head.

"The name's Spike."

"Oh, I've heard about you," stated the vamp as Spike spun around and kicked vampire number four in the jaw.

"Really? I hope it was something good." Spike punched vampire four in the face and then again in the stomach.

"I heard you help the Slayer," said the jock as Spike staked vampire number four.

"Which one? There's quite a few running around now." Spike brushed the remnants of vampire number four off of his duster.

"And that's why we should work together." The jock backed away from Spike.

"You think we should work together?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, we'd make a great team," replied the jock as Spike staked him.

"I've never been much of a team player," replied Spike as he pocketed the stake.

"Well done."

Spike turned just as a woman stepped out of the shadows. She had shoulder length black hair that had red streaks in it and dark brown eyes. Her make up consisted of gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and a dark plum colored lipstick. She was dressed all in black, boots, leather pants, a peasant top, and a leather jacket.

"And who might you be?" asked Spike.

"Alise," replied the woman. "And you must be William the Bloody."

"Haven't gone by that name for a long time."

"Still doesn't change who you are and what you can do."

"What in the bloody 'ell is that supposed to mean?" asked Spike.

"I can't tell you here," replied Alise.

"And why not?"

"You never know who's watching." Alise turned and started walking away. "If you want to know, you'll follow me," called Alise over her shoulder.

Spike watched her retreating form, before letting out a sigh and following after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has anybody seen Spike?" asked Buffy as she entered the lobby where everyone was gathered having a midnight snack.

"Not since patrol," stated Illana as she took a drink of her Dr Pepper.

"He said he wanted to get in a good bit of violence before coming back," said Harley.

"Well that was two hours ago," said Buffy.

"Tonight was really slow," said Rona. "Maybe it's taken him awhile to find anything."

"Yeah, he should be on his way back anytime now." Vi took a bite out of her piece of pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Please review!


	9. Missing in Action

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 9: Missing in Action

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad you decided to come with me," said Alise. "Other wise I don't know what I would've done."

"So what's so important that I have to follow you all through the bloody park?" Spike walked along side Alise.

"It'll be easier if you let me show you."

"How long's this going to take?" Spike flicked his cigarette to the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back home to your precious slayer."

"She's not my anything," said Spike. _Least not anymore._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm starting to get worried." Buffy paced around the lobby, weaving her way through the crowd of slayers.

"Spike's a big vampire, he can take care of himself," said Xander.

"I know he can, but I've also seen him get his ass kicked way too many times," replied Buffy.

"But he always finds a way out of those ass kickings," pointed out Willow.

The red head looked at Angel for assistance.

"Uh, yeah, Spike's . . . resourceful," said Angel at a loss for words.

"I'm gonna go look for him." Buffy moved to get her coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike followed Alise out of the park and to a black 1965 Pontiac GTO that was parked on the street.

"Nice ride," commented Spike as Alise walked around and opened her door.

"Thought you might like it." Alise got in and then slide across the front seat and unlocked Spike's door.

"Where to now?" Spike got in and shut his door.

"You'll see." Alise started the car and drove off down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shouldn't get so worked up Buff," said Xander. "It's not like Spike's some poor defenseless old lady."

"Yeah," said Andrew. "He's a strapping young vampire."

"It disturbs me that you think Spike's strapping," said Dawn. "And he's not young. He's like a hundred and twenty-five."

"He's youthful," replied Andrew.

"I'm sure he's fine B, but if you wanna send out the search party, I'll be more then happy to oblige," said Faith.

"Great, get your coat. You too, Angel." Buffy headed for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alise stopped the car outside a fairly large, but rundown house.

"Get out," said Alise as she opened her door.

Spike got out of the car and followed Alise into the house, which was surprisingly nice inside.

"Nice decor," commented Spike.

"You'd never guess it from the outside," replied Alise as she walked into an empty parlor.

"Glamour?"

"Yeah, it keeps people away."

"Daddy? Have you come back to me?"

Spike turned around to see Drusilla standing a few feet behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is he?" Buffy was half running half walking down the street.

"Calm down B," said an out of breath Faith. "Let's, let's just stop and regroup."

"Yeah, let's think about where he might be." Angel came up to the two slayers.

"That's easier said then done Angel!" snapped Buffy. "Do you know how big this city is? He could be anywhere!"

"Well we know he won't be in residential areas, businesses, or other public places that are usually demon free zones," said Faith.

"Which just leaves us with the cemeteries, the docks, and the parks," said Angel.

"He wouldn't be too, far from the Hyperion and we've checked all of those cemeteries," said Buffy as she calmed down a bit.

"Which just leaves the parks and the docks," said Angel.

"The park's closer," said Faith.

"Okay, we'll go there," said Buffy as she headed toward the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dru, what are you doing 'ere?"

"There are so many little girls running around," said Drusilla as she walked over to Spike. "Miss Edith said they don't belong."

"Did she now?" asked Spike.

Drusilla nodded.

"She said the witch was very naughty and did it. Naughty girls need to be punished."

"What's she doing 'ere?" Spike turned his attention back to Alise.

"She's a master vampire, a more then slightly crazy one, but a master none the less," said Alise. "She's in charge around here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's not here either." Buffy sat down on a park bench.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Faith. "I mean, for one Spike can handle himself, and secondly, you two aren't an item anymore."

"Just because we're not an item doesn't me we're not friends."

"You still love him, don't you?"

Buffy didn't have a chance to answer because Angel came over.

"Spike was here," said the vampire.

"How do you know?"

"Found a cigarette with his scent all over it and the remains of five vamps."

"Can you track him?" asked Buffy.

"Maybe," replied Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The big boys are coming out to play," said Drusilla in a sing song type voice. "The stars told me you'd come back."

"Did they Pet?" asked Spike.

"Yes," said Drusilla as she ran her fingers down Spike's chest. "Have you come back to be my dark prince?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	10. The Baddest of Them All

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 10: The Baddest of Them All

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're quite the little blood hound," said Faith as she and Buffy followed Angel out of the park and onto the street behind it.

"But not good enough," said Angel.

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.

"I lost his scent," replied the vampire.

"How's that possible?" asked Faith.

"He could've back tracked or gotten in a car or something," said Angel.

"So all we've gained from this is that Spike staked five vamps and went on a walk through the park?" asked Buffy.

"He wasn't alone in his walking, there's someone else's scent everywhere his is."

"Maybe they were just heading in the same direction," said Buffy.

"Maybe," said Faith doubtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't taste like ashes anymore Spikey." Drusilla moved away from Spike.

"So, why'd you bring me 'ere?" Spike turned his attention back to Alise.

"She wanted me to." Alise nodded toward Drusilla. "Said something about a tea party and a bunch of other crap. It's almost impossible to tell what the hell she's talking about."

"You just have to know how to listen," said Spike.

"I'm surprised she didn't drive you to suicide years ago, I mean, she's just so childlike and crazy as I'll get out. Don't see how she could be of much use as a Master Vampire."

"Drusilla could end the world in a day if she wanted to," said Spike in an adoring sort of tone.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," said Alise as Drusilla picked up Miss Edith and began to dance around the room with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should head back," said Angel. "Sunrise is in a couple of minutes."

"I'm sure Spike's safe," said Faith upon seeing Buffy's worried look.

"I'm so kicking his ass next time I see him," said Buffy.

"You shouldn't get so worried," said Faith as the three headed back toward The Hyperion.

"He'll be fine," said Angel. "Worse case scenario, he fell into a pool of Jack Daniel's."

"Which will cause great happiness and one hell of a hangover," said Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why'd you bring me 'ere Pet?"

"I want you to help me paint the town," replied the vampiress.

"What's she talking about?" asked Alise.

"I wanna play with the big boys, but I can't do that without my Spikey." Drusilla gazed into Spike's eyes. "Will you play with me?"

"Of course I will Pet," replied Spike as he gazed at Drusilla longingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I take it you didn't find him," said Dawn as the three came back to the hotel.

"No," replied Buffy as she took off her coat. "But when I do, I'm so going to kick his ass."

"We think he went to the park and staked five vamps and then went MIA," said Faith.

"Oh God!" said Andrew. "What if he only staked four vamps and the fifth pile of dust was him?"

Buffy got a horrified look on her face.

"I'm sure Spike's quite all right," said Giles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to play with the slayer and her naughty little friends," said Drusilla.

"How Pet?" asked Spike as he set down in a chair next to Alise's.

"The wolf, ram, and the heart are going to attack Daddy and the slayers and I want to be there," said Drusilla.

"Listening to her will get us nowhere," said Alise. "If we want to get in on the action, we need to make a plan of our own."

"No!" snapped Drusilla. "We have to play by the rules."

"And whose rules are they?" asked Alise.

"Miss Edith's."

"See what I mean Spike? She's a nut," said Alise.

"What's your idea?" asked Spike.

"Have the slayers take out the Senior Partners and the First and then get rid of the slayers," said Alise.

"A masquerade," said Drusilla as she clapped her hands gleefully. "Goes as what you aren't day!"

"What's she talking about?" Alise looked over at Spike.

"Pull a Benedict Arnold," translated Spike.

"You mean the old turncoat act?"

"Exactly," said Spike. "I slip back in with the Slayer, as if nothing has changed and then once she and Peaches have taken out the Senior Partners and the First, we get rid o' them."

"Will she believe you?" asked Alise.

"It's worked this long, hasn't it?"

"My Spikey's the baddest of them all," said Drusilla as she came over and sat down on Spike's lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Thanks for the reviews! Short chapter, I know, but I'm working on it. Please R/R!


	11. Turn Coat

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 11: Turn Coat

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

_Sentences all in Italics are thoughts _and one or two _words_ are emphasized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean it's worked this long?" asked Alise.

"Do you honestly think I've willingly worked for the Slayer this long?" Spike looked at Alise. "Ell, the Slayer doesn't even believe _that_."

"So, you've been acting the entire time you've known the Slayer?" asked Alise.

"I do what I 'ave to, to survive and if that means getting chummy with the enemy, then so be it."

"I told you my Spikey was a bad, bad boy," said Drusilla.

"Just make sure the Slayer buys it," said Alise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike came back to the Hyperion the next night to find Buffy and the others gathered in the lobby as if they were expecting him.

"Where were you last night?" asked Buffy.

"Ran into some trouble, by time I was through with it, the sun was coming up," replied Spike.

"Was this trouble in the shape of a walk through the park with some woman?" asked Buffy.

"I didn't say it was a woman or that they were walking together," said Angel. "It was just both their scents were following the same path."

"Which would happen when you're being chased throughout the bloody park," pointed out Spike.

"So what happened?" asked Buffy.

"Staked five vamps and got chased by a werewolf," said Spike. "You know how antsy things get when there's an apocalypse in the making."

_S'no__t like it's a complete lie._ Thought Spike.

Buffy seemed to relax a bit.

"Just don't do it again. We can't afford to lose anybody."

"Relax Pet. I can take care of myself." Spike put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Sides, I have you to fix me up if I get broken," Spike whispered into Buffy's ear before heading upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think this will work?" Alise looked over to where Drusilla was combing Miss Edith's hair.

"Spikey has a soft spot for me," replied Drusilla. "He'll do anything to please his dark princess."

"Anything?" asked Alise. "I mean, will he kill for you?"

"He'll even kill the naughty slayer for me."

"We'll have to wait and see about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked into Spike's room, to find the vampire sitting on the edge of his bed lacing up his boots.

"I just came by to see if you were coming to the meeting," said the slayer.

"Was planning on it," said Spike as he finished lacing up his boots.

"Okay, well, Giles is getting ready to start it. I think we're going to go over the plan again and see if we can pinpoint an exact time and location for when and where,this is all going down."

"Both useful things to know." Spike stood up.

"Yeah," replied Buffy as the two headed downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, now that we're all here," said Giles as Buffy and Spike joined the group. "Andrew's spent a lot of time cross referencing the Z'Jan calendar and our own and I believe he's managed to come up with a fairly accurate date, am I right?"

"Yeah," said Andrew. "As far as I can tell we're looking at the next new moon for when this happens. It might be the day before, but I'm pretty sure it's the next new moon."

"Do you have any idea as to _where_ this is going to happen?" asked Gunn.

"There's this old abandoned church and graveyard just outside of town and the area just to the east of it has been _crawling_ with demonic activity over the last few weeks."

"Is the church still consecrated?" asked Willow. "Because if it is, we can use that as a fortress of types."

"What about Spike, Angel, and Lorne?" asked Dawn.

"I know a spell that we can use to cleanse them so to speak," said Willow.

"Great idea," said Buffy.

"Is that all Rupes?" asked Spike.

"For now at least," said Giles, ignoring the nickname.

"Well then, I think I'm gonna go patrol." Spike got up and was out the door before anyone could say anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started raining about the time Spike made to the driveway of the old house. Spike hurried up the driveway and to the house, once he made it to the door he opened it and walked inside.

"Ah Spike, so nice of you to join us," said Alise as Spike walked into the parlor.

"Ello Spikey," greeted Drusilla as Spike shed his duster. "Have you brought us anything?"

"Only the time and place of this great apocalypse," replied Spike as he sat down in a chair.

"Really?" asked Alise, leaning forward slightly. "When?"

"From what I've gathered, we've got about a week or two before it all goes down."

"Where?" asked Alise.

"Old church outside of town," replied Spike.

"This is great." Alise sat back with a smile.

"I told you my Spikey was the baddest of the all," said Drusilla as she came over and gave Spike a peck on the cheek.

"You keep getting us the information we need and I'll make sure it's worth your while," said Alise.

"You've got yourself a deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it just me, or did Spike seem like he was in a hurry to get out of here?" asked Xander.

"Don't start Xander," said Buffy.

"Don't start what?"

"Oh come on, every time I turn around you're trying to get us to turn on him."

"I am not."

"Xand," said Willow. "We all know you don't like him, so lying isn't going to get you very far."

"Why would I lie about this?" asked Xander.

"So we'll kick Spike out," said Buffy. "It's the same reason you always do it."

"Buff, I'm being serious here. Something's fishy."

"Spike wouldn't sell us out," said Buffy.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I trust him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	12. Don't You Trust Me?

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 12: Don't You Trust Me?

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

_Sentences all in Italics are thoughts _and one or two _words_ are emphasized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad you've decided to stop acting like a good guy and to start acting like a vampire," said Alise. "For a while I thought the entire Master line had gone soft."

"It was that naughty Slayer that made my Spikey taste like ashes," said Drusilla.

"You were saying something about making this worth my while." Spike sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs.

"Oh yes," said Alise. "Once we kill the Slayers, they'll be no one left to lead the humans against their war on evil, which means our kind will thrive."

"And?" asked Spike.

"We need a king to rule the court," whispered Drusilla in Spike's ear.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I want to bring back the good ole days, when a Master ruled things, instead of the sorry excuse we have now," said Alise. "Now _the_ Master is dead as is Darla, Angel's too far gone to be saved, and Drusilla . . ." Alise looked over at the brunette vampiress. "Well just look at Drusilla. She's in no condition to rule."

"Like I said before, Dru could in the world in a day if she wanted to," said Spike as he looked over at Drusilla. "Who's in charge now?"

"Some tenth generation Tarinius vamp. If you help me take out the Slayers, I'll make sure you're the next Master."

"How bout you make me Master first and _then_ we kill the Slayers?"

"What a perfect way to start your rule." Drusilla gazed deeply into Spike's eyes, neither one blinking.

Drusilla kissed Spike, who returned the kiss.

"You really do love her, don't you?" said Alise. "I mean, after all this time, nothing's changed."

"I worship her," replied Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How can you be so sure Buffy?" Xander looked at his best friend.

"How can you not be?" replied the blonde. "After all this time Spike's stood by us, no matter what the consequences and here you are _doubting_ him?"

"I'm just saying, instincts take over in the demon world when an apocalypse is going on, how do we know some ancient urge hasn't surfaced?"

"Why wouldn't it have surfaced during any of the other apocalypses we've fought?"

"None of them have been this big," said Xander. "Not even the one that took out Sunnydale."

"Look Xander, I know you mean well in your own little way, but I'm _so_ not in the mood for this right now." Buffy turned and headed upstairs to her room.

"Way to go Xander," remarked Faith.

"What'd I do wrong?" Xander turned to look at the other people still in the room.

"I would've thought her reaction to Spike staying out past his curfew would've showed you that she still had feelings for him," said Faith. "And here you are telling her that he might be evil again? Not really the best timing on your part."

"Yeah, I agree with Faith," said Dawn.

"Can you all honestly say that you trust Spike 100 percent?"

"I can," said Dawn, without hesitation. "Spike's always been there for me and I really don't think that'd change because of some apocalypse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you're going to be a Master, you need to dress like one," said Alise as she lead Spike and Drusilla out of the parlor and up the stairs.

"How exactly does a Master dress?" asked Spike.

"You need to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies and entice lust in those of your followers." Alise opened the door to a large bedroom and ushered Spike and Drusilla inside.

"We get to play dress up." Drusilla clapped her hands together. "Mummy and I used to dress up all the time."

Alise eyed Spike for a moment.

"How tall are you?"

"Six feet, six foot one, why?" replied Spike.

"Really? I was thinking more along the lines of five eleven." Alise turned and opened up a large closet that was full of clothes.

"What are you looking for?" asked Spike.

"Like I said before, you need new clothes. The ones you have on are outdated and frankly not that terrifying, although I'd keep the duster if I were you."

"Why's that?"

"You look hot in it." Alise handed Spike a pile of clothes. "Try these on for size."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith knocked on the door before pushing it open. Buffy was sitting on her bed reading a magazine and only looked up briefly to see who had come in.

"Look B, don't take too much of what Xander said personally," said Faith as she sat down on the edge of Buffy's bed. "He like's to talk shit and this is just one of those moments."

"I guess I should be used to it by now," replied the blonde from behind her magazine. "I mean, it's the same thing he's been doing ever since Spike started helping us, why should that change now?"

"I think in his own way. He's trying to watch out for you. I mean that's all he ever get's to do, watch. He's never had any superpowers so to speak and so he watches what goes on around him and makes his own conclusions."

"That'd be great if he ever got to see the whole story." Buffy put down her magazine and looked at Faith. "There's so much to Spike that no one ever gets to see, and it sucks, because people are still going to judge him without ever see that part."

"I don't want you to get pissed at me or anything, but I never knew you two were that close. I thought it was mostly just physical, especially on your part."

Buffy looked hurt for a moment, but that passed.

"It was, and I'm really starting to regret that I waited so long to come to terms with my feelings."

"Some things just take time."

A silence fell between the two and finally Faith couldn't stand it.

"Why don't we go patrol? I heard there's this pretty popular demon bar down by the docks."

"Sure," said Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where in the 'ell did you find these?" asked Spike as he came back into the room.

"Ooh! Spikey's playing dress up," said Drusilla as she came to Spike's side.

"I think you look good." Alise looked at Spike's attire which consisted of his Doc Martens, a pair of black leather pants, and a long sleeve black shirt that had a solid body and sheer sleeves.

"I can't possibly wear this," said Spike.

"Of course you can," said Alise as she messed up Spike's hair so it looked spiked up a bit.

"You look very yummy," purred Drusilla as she raked her nails down Spike's chest.

"Now it's our turn." Alise took Drusilla by the hand and went into the other room.

Spike sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the two women to return. It was a relatively short wait and when they did come back into the room, Spike was speechless. Alise wore a pair of black leather pants, black boots, and a black leather halter top that revealed quite a bit of cleavage and stomach. Drusilla on the other hand wore a blood-red skirt that hung low on her hips and just grazed the floor, a pair of matching shoes, and a blood red leather Victorian corset.

"Dru, I've never you seen you wear something so . . ." Spike was at a loss for words.

"I know, don't you like what I've done with her?" said Alise. "I thought it was time she stopped dressing so vintage, but I did leave in a little bit of her old style."

"We're dressed to kill," said Drusilla as she went to stand by Spike's side once again.

"And now we have an unveiling to attend," said Alise. "I know it's a little impromptu, but we're kind of pressed for time."

"Where are we going?" asked Spike.

"There's this demon bar down by the docks called Syn. I think it's the perfect place to introduce you to your followers. The current Master, I still can't believe he dares to use that title, hangs out there all the time and all you have to do is get rid of him and it'll all be yours for the taking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why haven't I ever heard of this place before?" asked Buffy as she followed Faith through the warehouse district of Los Angeles.

"It's fairly new," replied the brunette. "I don't even think it's been here a few months."

"Is it just demons or do we have a buffet on our hands?"

"I think it's mainly vamps and vamp wannabees."

"At least vamps are easy to handle."

"This will definitely be a challenge though," said Faith. "This is where the vampire high society gathers."

"_Vampire high society_?"

"Anyone who's anybody in the vampire community is here, along with some garden variety vamps who just wanna have a little fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything about Syn screamed vampire. The club was in a renovated three story brick warehouse with heavy cast iron sliding doors and few windows down by the docks. When you first walked into the club, you were standing in good sized room with wood floors, brick walls, and a black ceiling. To the immediate right was a wooden bar with every imaginable type of liquor, and to the left was a row of booths filled with vamps and their midnight snacks.

Alise lead Spike and Drusilla out of this room and into another room filled with dancing people. The second room had a black and white checkered floor, brick walls, and a black ceiling. Spike looked up and noticed that the building was set up so you could look from the first floor and see all the way up to the third floor. There was a stage directly in front of them, more tables to the left and a flight of metal stairs to the left.

The three hadn't been in the room very long when the music was turned down and a tall broad shouldered vamp stepped up onto the stage. The vamp was almost all muscle and looked like could crush someone Spike's size with one of his hands.

"My humble subjects." The man addressed the crowd. "I just want you all to know how honored you are to be in my presence."

"How egotistical can you get?" asked Spike.

"That's another thing I don't like about him," whispered Alise.

"By being in the same room as me, you all get to share a little bit of my power, even if it's just for a little while."

Spike looked around the room and noticed that very few of the vamps looked amused by the speech.

"What a bloody poof," commented Spike just loud enough that he could be heard from the stage.

"What was that?" The turned and looked right at Spike.

"I said," Spike raised his voice. "What a bloody poof."

"Come up here!" demanded the vamp.

Spike did as he was asked and went up on the stage.

"Here it comes!" whispered Drusilla excitedly.

"You come into _my _town, into _my_ club, and you have the _balls_ to insult _me_? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The name's Spike, but you won't need to remember it," said Spike as he punched the vamp.

The vamp quickly recovered and took a swing at Spike's head. The blonde dodged the swing and landed one of his own to the vamp's stomach. The vamp stumbled back and glared at Spike before picking up a mic stand. He swung it at Spike's head, but Spike ducked down, he then swung it at Spike's legs, but he jumped up. The vamp was about to swing again when Spike kicked the mic stand out of his hands and then landed a kick to the vamp's chest that knocked him to the ground. Spike pulled out his stake and quickly turned the vamp into a pile of dust. The whole club was silent as the patrons tried to grasp what they just saw. Alise quickly scrambled onto the stage followed by Drusilla who threw her arms around Spike and gave him a kiss.

"I knew you would get rid of that nasty man!"

"Listen up," Spike addressed the crowd. "I'm in charge now and if you don't like it you can get the 'ell out of 'ere, but be warned. Anyone who so much as _thinks_ about going against me, will have their lungs ripped out and their entrails scattered around this place like garland. Got it?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the crowd erupted in applause.

"Long live the Master!" cried one vamp as the music started back up.

"I told you, you could do it," said Alise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Faith walked into Syn to hear Marilyn Manson's verison of _Sweet Dreams_ being blasted through the speakers. Every vamp Buffy saw seemed to be over excited about something that Buffy couldn't quite figure out.

"Why are they so happy?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know. MMaybe it has to do with the apocalypse."

Buffy stopped walking as she caught the tale end of a conversation.

_"I'm glad we finally have someone decent in charge."_

_"Yeah, I used to want to be like him when I was first turned and then he turned on us."_

_"That was nothing more then a survival act, and an ingenious one at that."_

_"Yeah, who would be able to keep something up that long?"_

Buffy's eavesdropping was interrupted by Faith telling her something.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"I think I know why they're so happy," repeated Faith.

"Why?"

"Some guy came in and killed the head of Los Angeles' vampire community, some member of the Master line, everyone's buzzing with excitement."

"That goes along with what I overheard," said Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I sense that the sunshine is creeping where is shouldn't be creeping," said Drusilla lazily from her spot on Spike's lap.

"What do you mean?" asked Alise.

"The Slayer's here in this very room."

Both Alise and Spike scanned the room until their eyes fell on Buffy and Faith.

"I've got to go," said Spike as he quickly stood up, almost knocking Drusilla to the floor.

"Why? Are you afraid of the Slayer?" asked Alise.

"I'm not the one who should be," replied Spike as he grabbed his duster and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Alise to figure out what he meant by his remark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was looking through the crowd when someone walked in between her and Faith headed in the opposite direction and grabbed them each by the arm.

"What the hell, oh it's you Spike," said Buffy as Spike let go of her and Faith's arms and allowed them to walk facing the same direction as himself

"What's with the new look?" asked Faith.

"Just something I pulled out of the closet," replied Spike as he tried to usher the Slayers out of the bar without being noticed.

"Why do you keep looking over your shoulder?" asked Buffy. "Are you being followed?"

"No, I just don't want to turn my back on this lot," said Spike. "I can't trust the people I turned on."

Buffy stopped in her tracks a few feet away from the bar. Things started clicking in her mind.

"What's up B?" asked Faith.

"What were you doing in there in the first place?" asked Buffy suspiciously.

"The same thing you two were, I was patrolling." Spike turned and looked Buffy in the eye.

"Yeah B, why else would he be in there? Not like he has any comrades to share a drink with."

"How long had you been in there?"

"I don't know, why?" asked Spike as he started to get annoyed.

"I overheard some vamps talking about a new Master in town. Now the only members of the Master line still capable of ruling are you and Angel."

"What are you suggesting B?" asked Faith.

"I know what she's implying. The same thing Harris is implying all the time. You don't bloody trust me do you!?" Spike had moved beyond annoyed and into hurt and angry. "I can't believe you'd think that about, especially knowing my status in the demon community nowadays."

Buffy was beginning to regret what she said.

"It's not that . . ."

"Then what is it Slayer!?" snapped Spike.

"I just wanted to be sure is all."

"Don't you trust me?" asked Spike.

Buffy looked up into clear blue pools.

"I do trust you Spike, I just wanted to be sure is all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Please review!


	13. The End Is Near

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 13: The End Is Near

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

_Sentences all in Italics are thoughts _and one or two _words_ are emphasized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The closer the apocalypse came the harder and harder it was becoming for Spike to keep Buffy and the other's from being suspicious about his whereabouts. So far he'd been able to bounce back and forth between the Hyperion and Original Syn without anyone thinking he was doing anything other then patrolling, but they were starting to ask questions that Spike couldn't always answer.

"Where you off to?"

Spike turned to see Fred standing a few feet behind.

"I just thought I'd go patrol."

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately." Fred took a few steps toward Spike.

"Well y'know, stake one and two more take its place."

Fred nodded and looked down at the ground briefly.

"Are you okay?" Fred looked up at Spike. "I mean, you say you are, but you're acting differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the two of us used to hang out all the time and now I hardly see you."

"I hardly see you either Pet," replied Spike. "Sides, you've got Percy to keep you company now."

"Wesley's my boyfriend, that's not the same as what we had."

"And what was that?"

"We were friends, good friends, and I'd like to think that friendship hasn't completely died."

"Me too Pet, me too." Spike turned and disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?"

Fred looked up to see Wesley standing in her doorway.

"I'm fine," replied Fred as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Wesley stepped into the room and went over to Fred. "I thought I heard you crying."

"I'm just a little upset," said Fred.

"About what?" asked Wesley as he sat down on the edge of Fred's bed.

"You'd think in was crazy if I told you."

"Why would I think you were crazy for being upset about something?"

"Because, it's not something your average girl would get upset about," replied Fred as she looked at Wesley.

"Whatever it is Fred, you can tell me."

Fred was quiet for a moment.

"It's about Spike."

"What about him?" asked Wesley.

"I'm just worried about him is all."

Wesley didn't know exactly what to say.

"Well, he is a vampire Fred, I'm sure there's no reason to fear for his safety," said Wesley.

"I know he can take care of himself," said Fred. "It's just. He's been acting funny lately and . . ."

"You're beginning to sound like Xander."

"What do you mean?" asked Fred.

"He's been saying something's going on with Spike, but I can assure you, there's no proof to his agitations."

"What kind of something?"

"He's convinced that Spike's given into some primal urge and is going to betray us," said Wesley.

"Spike would never do that," said Fred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do about the Slayers my lord?" asked a minion.

"Like I've said before, we're going to let them do most of the dirty work and then we'll kill 'em," replied Spike as he walked around the mostly empty Original Syn, which had become the vampire base of operations.

"How will we get close enough to kill them?" asked the minion. "I mean. There will be quite a few of them sir."

"We'll ambush 'em at the church."

"But a church is hallowed ground."

"Do you actually believe that crap about hallowed ground?" Spike turned to look at the minion. "What are you going to tell me next that you can't cross running water and sleep in a coffin full of native soil?"

"Be nice to the minions Spike," said Alise as she and Drusilla entered the room. "Not all of them are as skilled as you and I are."

"Stupidity has nothing to do with skill."

Alise smiled.

"So, tell me the rest of this plan of yours."

"The slayer plans on using the old church as a fortress of types," said Spike. "All we have to do is be there waiting for her."

"You're a genius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike came back to the Hyperion just as Buffy and Faith were coming back from patrol.

"Hey Spike," greeted the brunette.

"Hallo." Spike gave a little wave which was more like a rotation of the wrist.

"Find anything on patrol?" asked Buffy as Spike opened the door to the Hyperion.

"Not really, what about you?" asked the vampire as the two slayers went inside.

"Just a few vamps."

"Guess things are slowing done a bit."

"Guess so," said Faith as she headed toward the kitchen.

Buffy was about to follow, but Spike stopped her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Please review!


	14. Selling Out Is Hard Work

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 14: Selling Out Is Hard Work

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

_Sentences all in Italics are thoughts _and one or two _words_ are emphasized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow watched from the doorway to Angel's office as Spike lead Buffy aside.

"Didn't know you were the spying type Red," commented Faith as she walked past Willow and into the office.

"I just want to know what's going on, don't you?" Willow glanced over at Faith.

"Well yeah," replied the brunette. "But I was gonna let you do all the dirty work for me."

"Way to be a team player." Willow returned her attention to the two blondes in the lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Buffy as Spike lead her over to the far side of the lobby.

"You're gonna get severely pissed by what I 'ave to say."

"Wow. That's a new one," commented Buffy. "Normally people tell ya to not get mad."

"I'm serious Buffy."

The use of her real name caused the slayer to pay attention.

"What is it?"

"You remember that night I didn't come back from patrol?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, why?" asked Buffy as she took a half a step back.

"Well, I was at the park and I ran into this vamp . . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it getting good yet?" Faith came to stand behind Willow, so she too could watch what was taking place in the lobby.

"Well, everything seemed okay, and then Spike said something and Buffy backed away a bit," replied Willow, never taking her eyes off the two.

"B looks pissed."

"What's going on?" asked Xander as he came over to the two women. "Is the some prime time sporting event about to take place in the lobby?" joked Xander.

"Something like that," replied Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what!?" shouted Buffy as she pushed Spike hard in the chest.

"I had to Buffy!" Spike also raised his voice.

"I can't believe Xander was actually right about you for once."

"It's not like that, if you'd just let me explain." Spike took a step toward the slayer.

"What can you possibly say to make this better?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"What if I could hand you some of the most powerful vamps in the world on a silver platter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spike, where have you been?" asked Alise as the blonde walked into Original Syn. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago?"

"I got detained by the slayer," replied Spike as he took off his coat and set it down on a chair.

"Nothing serious I hope." Alise moved to stand next to Spike.

"No, the chit's just a bit too noisy."

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?"

"Do I look stupid to you?" asked Spike.

"Of course not," replied Alise.

"I just had to calm some of her fears, so she wouldn't ruin our plans is all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was up with you and Blondie out there?" asked Faith as Buffy came into the office.

"Were you three spying on me?" Buffy looked at her two best friends and Faith.

"Only a little bit," said Xander. "And sides, it was to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"I think I can handle Spike," said Buffy.

"Well, if you'd tell us what was going on, we wouldn't have to snoop around," said Willow.

"I guess you guys might as well find out now, I mean, you're going to have to know anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive," replied Spike. "It all fits into what the slayer already has planned."

"So, she and her little friends are going to go to the church after the battle . . ."

"And they'll be right where we want 'em."

"I still want to know how you've managed to stay undercover this long," said Alise. "I mean, the slayer doesn't even have a clue, does she?"

"Not in the slightest," replied Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," said Buffy. "We're going ahead as planned, but when we're done dealing with the Senior Partners and their lackeys, we're going to the church . . ."

"Where will be 'ambushed'," said Faith making finger quotes as she said ambushed. "By some of the toughest vampires LA has to offer."

"And how exactly are we going to pull this off?" asked Gunn.

"We've got Spike on our side," said Buffy.

"Or so we think," commented Xander. "I mean, he admitted to selling us out to the enemy."

"But he explained why he did it."

"How do you know he didn't lie about his reasons for doing it, Buffy?"

"I just know, all right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at the soldiers all in a row," said Drusilla as she watched the minions getting ready.

"Isn't it great Dru?" asked Spike with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Drusilla's waist.

"I knew my Spikey could do great things." Drusilla gave Spike a quick kiss. "He just has to put his mind to it."

"Thanks Luv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this idea?"

"Only about fifty times Xander," said Dawn as she and the other's packed what weapons would be useful into duffle bags.

"Seriously," said Xander. "Think about what we're about to do."

"Go into the middle of a battle with only half a plan and a huge risk of death?" Faith shrugged. "Sounds like what we do every day."

"But this is different," said Xander as he put a battle axe into his duffle bag. "We may or may not walk right into a trap."

Faith and Dawn stopped what they were doing to look at Xander, as did everyone else.

"Again," said Faith. "Sounds like what we do every day."

"Seriously man," said Gunn. "I don't think this will be much different then ay of our other apocalypses."

"I agree with Gunn," said Angel.

"I don't know," said Lorne. "This seems a bit final curtain call to me, but hey, that could be a good thing."

"How's that?" asked Xander.

"One last apocalypse before we all gracefully step out of the limelight and live out the rest of our lives? Sounds nice to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .


	15. Good Night Sweet Prince

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 15: Goodnight Sweet Prince

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See pervious chapters

_Sentences all in Italics are thoughts _and one or two _words_ are emphasized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just want to say something before we all going running blindly into this massacre," said Andrew as he gripped his sword tightly.

"What's that?" asked Buffy.

"I love you guys, and I know you'll probably just laugh it off, but I'm serious. You guys are like my family and you all mean a lot to me."

To Andrew's surprise nobody laughed, instead Dawn pulled him into a brief hug.

"I think we all feel that way," said Dawn as she pulled away.

"You're all gonna be fine," said Angel.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Xander.

"Cause this isn't about you guys," said Angel as he turned to look at Spike. "It's about me and Spike, you guys are just caught in the middle."

"What do you mean it's not about us?" asked Buffy. "This is our forte, I mean, this is what we've been doing for almost eight years now."

"This is all about the Shanshu prophecy and the only thing mentioned in that prophecy is an epic battle and the vampire with the soul. Last time I checked, Spike and I were the only two who qualified for that position."

"But you signed your chance away," pointed out Wesley.

"I signed Angel, my name's Liam, so it doesn't count."

"How clever," said Willow.

"I best be going," said Spike. "I've got an army to lead to the slaughter."

"Good luck," called Fred as she watched Spike walk away.

"I wish we were all that confident," commented Xander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this will go off without a hitch?" asked Alise as Spike entered the church.

"Everything's going to go according to plan," said Spike as he looked Alise right in the eye.

"And they'll all fall down," sang Drusilla.

"Of course they will," said Alise. "After all, it's what Spike has planned, isn't it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, let me make sure I have this straight," said Xander as the group did last minute preparations for battle. "Illyeria, Angel, Spike, and Faith all went out last night and took out the Circle of the Black Thorn, right?"

"Yeah," said Faith. "It was pretty easy."

"Okay, and now we're going to fight this oncoming demon horde to the point of victory, lead it to the church where there's a whole army of vampires waiting for us, and then Willow's going to unleash the coup de gras?"

"That sounds about right," said Buffy.

"And with any luck, this will all go according to plan?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm amazed by the amount of preparation," commented Xander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you hear that Spikey?" asked Drusilla as she tilted her head to the side.

"What is it Pet?" asked Spike.

"It's the sound of pain. It's singing its sweet song to us Spikey. Dance with me my Prince?"

"Of course," said Spike as he began to lead Drusilla in a box step.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This sucks," yelled Xander over the roar of the battle.

"Will you stop complaining already?" shouted Dawn as she cut the head off a demon. "There are more important things you should be worrying about."

"Fine. I'll shut up now." Xander ducked as a large troll like creature swung a hammer at his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy ducked the punch aimed at her head and landed one of her own in the demon's solar plexis. The demons staggered back, giving Buffy the perfect opportunity to sever its head from its body. She then looked around to see how her friends were doing. Dawn and Xander seemed to be multitasking by having a conversation and killing demons at the same time. Faith was handling her own well, as were Angel and Gunn. Wesley was blowing demon's apart with his shotgun while Fred was engaged in a fight with a nasty looking three headed demon armed with nothing, but her sword.

On the other side of the battlefield, Illyeria was ripping demons apart with her bare hands while Willow and Giles were using magic. Andrew was staying alive somehow, but Buffy couldn't quite tell how he was doing it. The group was doing surprising well, but Buffy wished Spike could've given them a hand with at least part of the fight instead of going to the church to keep the vampires busy.

_He totally got the easy way out on this one. _Thought Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Spikey, it's magnificent," said Drusilla as she stared off into space. "I wish you could see what destruction's being unleashed."

"Tell me what you see Luv," said Spike, eager to know what was going on outside, even if it was just a second hand description from a vision.

"There's blood everywhere. It's screaming and the sound's music to my ears. That naughty slayer's still alive and that makes Miss Edith angry."

_Thank hell they're okay. _Thought Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much longer?" called Andrew.

"Just a little bit," replied Buffy as she swung her sword and cut off a demon's arm. "Wills' spell can only kill so much."

"I can't believe we're actually making it so far." Andrew cut the leg off a tall slimy demon.

"I told you everything would be fine," said Buffy reassuringly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike looked around the deserted church, or at least it looked deserted. The church was an old two story building with a basement full of hidden rooms and tunnels. There was a balcony that was packed full of vamps as was the basement, but you couldn't see anything just by standing in the first floor.

"Are you ready?" Alise seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what about you?" replied Spike.

"I live for a good massacre," said Alise. "Although the crucifix kind of makes my skin crawl."

Spike looked up the aisle to the large wooden cross that hung behind the altar.

"Snot that bad."

"Speak for yourself."

"They'll be 'ere any minute now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should get going before any more of them show up," said Buffy as she killed the last of the demons and picked up her sword.

"The sooner we get this over with, the better," said Xander as Buffy began to jog toward the church.

"I can't believe we're walking into the belly of the beast," said Xander.

"Stop being such a wimp," said Faith.

"Yeah, we made it through Sunnydale," said Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked into the church to see Spike standing in the middle of the aisle, just like he said he would.

_'Ere's where the acting starts. _Thought Spike.

"_Spike_ what the hell are you doing here?" asked Buffy in mock shock.

"Did you really think I'd be on your side when the line was drawn?" asked Spike.

"But, I-I . . ."

"Trusted him?"

Buffy turned to see Alise walking toward her from the other end of the aisle.

"Our Spike is a rather talented actor. Excuse me," Alise inched her way between Xander and a pew before continuing up the aisle. "It must be painful to realize that someone so close to you has screwed you over."

"How could you?" Buffy addressed Spike.

"Slayer, Slayer," said Spike with a shake of his head. "You swore up and down I was evil, but no one believed you, so you let down your guard. You let me get close to you," Spike raised his eyebrow suggestively. "And just when you trust me completely, I show that you were right all along. I thought you were better then that."

"I could say the same for you," replied Buffy hatefully.

"Naughty, naughty," said Drusilla as she came from the left. "You shouldn't talk like that. I ought to cut out your tongue."

"Dru darling, why waste your time with her?" asked Spike.

Buffy knew he was acting, but Spike's show of affection toward Drusilla made a bit of jealousy begin to grow in her stomach.

"I want to taste her Spike," said Drusilla as she came to stand next to him.

"Why not me instead?"

Drusilla smiled wickedly before raking one of her long nails down Spike's cheek. She watched in delight as little droplets of blood began to appear and just before they fell she ran her tongue over the cut closing it.

"You taste like death Spike and I love it."

"And I you." Spike gave Drusilla a passionate kiss.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," commented Xander.

"Is there a reason for all this?" asked Buffy, eager to get the show on the road.

"Yes," said Alise.

"And what is it?"

"We're going to kill you."

"The three of you?" asked Buffy.

"No, we have backup." Alise snapped her fingers and all the vamps poured out of their hiding places.

"Is this a good time to panic?" asked Andrew quietly.

"No," whispered Dawn.

"Is this all you've got?" asked Buffy.

"I'm sure it'll be more then enough."

"I doubt it," Said Buffy as she lunged at Alise and the fight was on.

The vamps were much easier to kill compared to the demon's the group and just got done fighting and Faith easily killed eight of them within the first five minutes of the fight. Willow and Fred went off to the side to get the spell ready for the coup de gras, while Wesley and Giles provided protection from the vamps. While the rest of the group set to work on the vamps, Buffy went after Alise.

"I don't know why you bother fighting," said Alise as she ducked one of Buffy's punches. "You're just going to lose." There was a sickening crack as Alise's fist connected with Buffy's cheek.

"What makes you so sure?" asked the slayer as she kicked Alise in the side.

"Face it. You're all washed out." Alise jumped up as Buffy moved to kick her legs out from under her. "You didn't bother to quit while you were ahead and now you're gonna die."

"Where do you get all of this false confidence?" Buffy's boot hit Alise square in the face.

"Come on, you didn't even notice that Spike was selling you? What kind of Slayer are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike joined in the fray, staking any vamps that crossed his path. When the fight broke out Drusilla had gotten pushed away from him and now he couldn't find her, which could or could not be a good thing.

"Howdy stranger," said Faith as she staked the vamp she'd been fighting.

"Hey." Spike staked the vamp in front of him. "Did you see where Dru got off to?"

"I think she headed upstairs," said Faith.

"Thanks." Spike took off for the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're not as quick as I thought you'd be," said Alise as she punched Buffy in the stomach. "Are you slipping in your old age?"

"Bite me," snapped Buffy as she went to kick Alise.

"Ooh, I'd love to," said Alise as she grabbed Buffy's foot.

"What's with you evil women bent on taking over the world? I mean, do you all get together and swap ideas? Cause you're all the same." Buffy kicked Alise in the stomach and then kneed her in the face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike came up the stairs just as Drusilla through a candlestick at his head.

"You've betrayed me Spike!" screamed Drusilla.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike, hoping he could play dumb.

"You're tainted, just like before. Your kiss of death has turned to ashes in my mouth." Drusilla spit on the floor to emphasize her point.

"Dru, just calm down," said Spike. "I don't want to hurt you."

Drusilla lunged at Spike, clawing at his face. Spike grabbed her by the wrists and head butted her.

"I said I didn't _want_ to hurt you, never said I wouldn't if you pushed me."

Drusilla pulled free from Spike's grasp and raked her hand down the side of his face, leaving a trail of bloody claw marks from his forehead to his neck. Spike pulled his stake from his pocket just as Drusilla lunged at him.

"Spike," said Drusilla as she turned to dust.

"I'm sorry Dru." Spike turned and hurried back down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong?" asked Fred as she looked at the globe sitting in front of Willow. "It's supposed to be glowing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it has to glow or it won't go off on its own," replied the red head.

"So what happens if it won't glow?"

"Someone will have to activate it."

"How do you do that?"

"You'd have to smash it with something, but the force of the spell would kill a normal person."

"So, we're screwed?" asked Fred.

"Not exactly," said Willow as Spike came down stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Spike._

Spike stopped walking as he heard a voice inside his head.

_Spike, can you hear me?_

_Red? _Thought Spike.

_Yeah, I'm using the mental walkie talkies from when we fought Glory._

_All right._

_How do you feel about possibly sacrificing yourself once again?_

_What do you mean?_

_The spell's not working, and I need someone to smash the Globe of Herezade._

_I'll do it._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive._

Willow stood up and picked up the Globe of Herezade.

"What are you doing?" asked Fred as Willow threw the globe with as much force as she could muster.

"Possibly saving the day," replied Willow.

Fred watched as the globe traveled in an arc across the room as if it were happening in slow motion. The globe moved through the brawl that was going on and safely into Spike's waiting hand. As soon as Spike touched the ball time seemed to speed back up and it was only a matter of seconds before Spike sent the globe crashing to the ground, releasing a blast of light.

As the light dissipated the group found the church empty except for themselves. Fred looked around, but didn't see the two vampires that were on their side.

"Uh, where are Spike and Angel?"

"Right 'ere," said Spike as he slowly ands painfully got to his feet.

"Over here," added Angel as he too stood up.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, just a little sore is all, why?" replied Angel.

"Cause you're both standing in pools of sunlight."

Spike and Angel both looked up to see that the globe had in fact blown two holes into the roof, one right by where each of them were standing, and the sun was shining down on them.

"Wow," said Angel. "Talk about unexpected."

"But it was expected," said Buffy as she walked over to the two.

"Just because you want something to happen Luv, doesn't mean it's any less creepy when it actually happens," said Spike.

"Well, I guess this really was the end all be all," said Buffy.

"Guess so," said Angel.

"I think we need to celebrate," said Faith as she put her arms around the two former vampires. "What do you say?"

"I'm in," said Angel with a smile. "Sides, life's too short, might as well have fun while you can."

"That's the spirit," said Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

I know the ending sucks, but what can I say? I have a short attention span and I needed to move onto to something new. Please review!


End file.
